


Fandom Stocking Ficlets

by cptxrogers



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Identity Porn, Infidelity, M/M, Roleplay, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers
Summary: A collection of short Steve/Tony fics written as gifts for Fandom Stocking.Chapter 1: 616, identity reveal time loop, for silksChapter 2: 616, identity porn fluff, for fandangoChapter 3: AA, roleplaying silliness, for maruChapter 4: 616, Tony cheats on Steve with Ty, for IL





	1. identity reveal time loop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhenasInSilks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks/gifts), [willidothefandango (nagth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/gifts), [marumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/gifts), [Ironlawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mention of suicidal thoughts.

The first time Tony reveals his identity, Steve’s eyes widen with shock and betrayal, then he punches Tony in the face. His fist lands squarely on Tony’s jaw with the power of super-enhanced muscles and Tony goes down, unconscious before he hits the floor.  
  
The second time happens moments later. Tony opens his eyes and it’s like time has reset by a few seconds. He thinks he must be imagining it. He reveals his identity to Steve once again, and once again Steve decks him.  
  
The third time, Tony opens his eyes and decides something strange is happening. He keeps his mouth shut this go around. It doesn’t help though, because Molecule Man strips him out of his armor and the team gasp when they see his face. Molecule Man takes down the whole team and when he knocks a defenseless Tony unconscious, the loop begins again.  
  
The fourth time, Tony tries to think this through. Clearly, there is something going on beyond the usual Avengers fight with the villain of the week. They’ve battled Molecule Man before and he’s a pain in the ass, but he doesn’t have the power to control time. The time loop is obviously a different issue. Tony tries to explain what’s going on to Steve, but Steve just looks at him strangely and doesn’t believe him. Pretty soon Molecule Man knocks them all out and the cycle begins again.  
  
The fifth time, Tony tries to take control of the situation. He grabs Steve’s wrist, sits him down, and gently tells him that there’s something he needs to know. He explains that he’s had to keep his identity to himself, for the safety of the team, that it’s not a statement about his level of trust in them. Steve nods understandingly. And when Tony reveals his identity this time, Steve isn’t angry. Instead he starts to cry, and it’s even worse. Just as Tony thinks that he’s got it this time, that Steve crying is awful but at least he’s broken the loop, everything fades to black and begins again.  
  
The sixth time is depressing. Tony really thought he’d cracked it last time. This time, he sits back and observes. He looks for clues about what is causing the loop, but everything seems normal. The team are as they always are, the Molecule Man is as he always is, and it’s just another Avengers mission. He wonders if he could use his knowledge of the future to protect the team, to divert events and help them succeed. But things work just differently enough that he can’t predict them, and the moment that he lets his guard down they are knocked unconscious, again.  
  
The seventh time, Tony is starting to fray around the edges. He thinks back to this morning, trying to figure out what could have set the loop off. It had been a regular morning in the mansion, except for the guilt that had been playing around his mind about deceiving Steve. He’d decided that if no one else, Steve deserved to know who he really was. Now he tries to drop hints to Steve, wondering if he can let the truth out indirectly. Steve doesn’t seem to know what he’s talking about, though, and then the loop starts again.  
  
The eighth time, Tony recruits Tigra to help him. She doesn’t seem fazed by the reveal of his identity, nor does she seem upset by his deception. She agrees to approach Steve for him, and Tony could kiss her for that. Tony watches them from across the room as she slinks over and whispers in Steve’s ear. Steve looks over at him, staring open mouthed, and then the loop resets.  
  
The ninth time is frustrating. Anger is starting to seep out of Tony’s pores, and he feels he’s being punished for the deep flaws in his character. He wonders vaguely which of Dante’s levels of hell this is. He sits on the floor and ignores the team clamoring around him, fussing over him and his detached mental state. Eventually they leave him, and Tony has a few moments of blissful peace before he opens his eyes back at the start of the loop.  
  
By the tenth time, Tony is starting to wonder if he’s going to be stuck like this forever. He wanders away from the team and finds an open window. It’s a long way down. He strips off pieces of his armor, gazing at the ground far below. He stands on the ledge and breathes deeply. The moment that he steps forward, the loop begins again.  
  
The eleventh time reality resets he realizes this is not a problem he can opt out of. He goes to Steve, eyes downcast, mostly wanting the company more than anything else. Steve calls him Shellhead and swings an arm around his shoulders, and for a moment he feels less alone. Then the team gets back to their mission and Tony gets stripped and knocked out one more.  
  
The twelfth time he reveals his identity to the whole team together. That doesn’t work.  
  
The thirteenth time he goes to Molecule Man, of all people, and pitifully asks for help. Molecule Man laughs in his face and everything resets.  
  
The fourteenth time, Tony runs. He runs from the team, from his responsibilities, from this god awful loop. He makes it half a mile before the blackness descends.  
  
The fifteenth time, Tony lies on the ground in a catatonic stupor. It’s cold and uncomfortable, and the blessed silence lasts only a minute.  
  
By the twentieth time, Tony knows that he is losing his mind. He’s gone through anger and depression and guilt and worry, and now he feels nothing. It all seems kind of funny, actually. When he removes his helmet the team crowds around him, their faces pinched with worry while he laughs himself sick. The loop begins again.  
  
Tony loses count of the loops. Nothing works. This is his hell, he thinks. This is his life now.  
  
He realizes that his actions no longer matter. He tells Steve the truth, in a thousand different ways. Tells him that he had to keep Tony Stark and Iron Man separate for the safety of his friends, for the sake of the team, for the sake of his own mental wellbeing. Tells Steve that he never meant to hurt him, that it wasn’t a question of trust, that it was for Steve’s protection. He explains in every way he can think of that he respects Steve, that he cares about him, that he doesn’t want anything to change between them. Every time, the loop resets.  
  
Eventually Tony’s mental defenses are worn down to nothing. He can’t remember the last time he slept, ate, saw a place that wasn’t these same four walls. All the fight has been squeezed out of him.  
  
Steve notices that he’s not himself and squeezes his hand. “You okay there, Shellhead?” he asks. And Tony can’t help himself: he spills his guts. In one breathless monologue he tells Steve how exhausted he is, how afraid, how he’s been selfish and how he doesn’t deserve any consideration. How he’s tried so hard to be good, to do the right thing, to make Steve proud. How much Steve’s friendship means to him, how he’d be lost without Steve, how he’s been in love with Steve since the very start.  
  
That last part is out of his mouth before he can reel it in. Steve looks shocked, but Tony doesn’t care anymore. It’s not like Steve will remember this next time.  
  
Steve is looking at him strangely, studying the details of his armor with intense concentration, a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
“... Tony?” he asks, eventually.  
  
Tony laughs as he takes off his helmet. Steve always was smarter than people gave him credit for.  
  
He braces himself for another punch as Steve steps purposefully towards him.  
  
But then Steve’s arms are wrapping around him, hugging him tight, and Steve is mummering into his hair about what a good man he is, what a good hero, how he’s the most important person in the world to him.  
  
Tony sags. It’s like water to a man dying in the desert, this outpouring of affection. The cold icy depression that had wrapped around his heart loosens and falls away. He breathes, for what feels like the first time in months.  
  
He waits for the loop to reset. It doesn’t.  
  
They fight Molecule Man, and this time when Tony is stripped out of his armor Steve leaps in front of him and protects him with his shield. They defeat the villain and save the day.  
  
Tony keeps waiting for the reset.  
  
They go back to the mansion and it’s an indescribable relief to be in a new environment. Tony decides he may as well make the best of the situation, puts on his best suit, arranges a candlelit dinner, and invites Steve to join him.  
  
After dinner Tony takes Steve to bed, and it’s sweeter and more tender than anything he could have imagined. Tony thinks he could live with the loop forever now, knowing he has this memory of Steve. This was it: the most perfect day, the truth laid bare, every single one of his cards on the table and his heart in Steve’s hands. He can’t think of a single thing he would have done differently.  
  
\--  
  
He wakes to sunlight streaming through his bedroom window, and Steve’s warm body pressed against his own. It’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever experienced.


	2. identity porn fluff

Steve snapped to attention as his Avengers ID card blinked with an update. _Special assignment from Mr. Stark_ , it said. _Please report to Mr. Stark’s office ASAP._  
  
Huh. Steve hadn’t had the time to get to know the team’s benefactor very well, though he seemed like a stand-up sort of fella. Smart and dedicated to the team. And certainly not hard on the eyes...  
  
He readied himself quickly and headed to Stark’s office. The room was neat and orderly, with Stark himself perched casually on an intimidatingly fancy desk.  
  
“Captain! Thanks for coming.”  
  
Steve nodded politely. Mr. Stark beamed at him and Steve’s pulse kicked up a notch.  
  
“Say, I could really use your help today if you’re not otherwise occupied. Iron Man is, uhh, out of town for a few days and I need a bodyguard for this science conference I’m heading to. Could I persuade you to help me out?”  
  
Steve thought that if Mr. Stark kept looking at him like that, he could persuade him to do just about anything. “Sure thing, Mr. Stark! It’d be my pleasure.”  
  
“Please, call me Tony.”  
  
_Tony_ , Steve thought with a breathless smile. And now they were going to spend the day together. How perfect.  
  
\--  
  
The day after, Iron Man was back from his trip and was ready to resume his regular bodyguard duties. Steve went to see him, to welcome him back and also to update him on the details of Tony’s day.  
  
They meet in the library, where Iron Man greeted him with a warm if clanky hug and they settled into their respective armchairs.  
  
“Everything went okay yesterday?” Iron Man asked, sounding a little concerned.  
  
“It went just fine. No villainous plots or alien attacks or anything.”  
  
Iron Man didn’t look directly at him. “And, ahh, Mr. Stark wasn’t too much of a pain in your ass?”  
  
Steve had the mad thought that Tony would be very welcome to be a pain in his ass any time that he liked and he felt his cheeks color.  
  
“Oh no,” Steve said far too quickly. “Actually, I had a rather wonderful time.”  
  
Iron Man cocked his head to one side. “Wonderful? Going to a science conference with a square like Stark?”  
  
“The speech Mr. Stark gave about miniaturized communications technology was fascinating. He’s a wonderful speaker, and very charming too.” Steve realized he may have been a little too enthusiastic and attempted to rein it in. “If you’re into that sort of thing.”  
  
Iron Man leaned back and propped the chin of his helmet on his fist. “You really think so? Most people find him to be a total bore.”  
  
“Not at all! He’s delightful! And so interesting. I could listen to him talk for hours.”  
  
Iron Man shifted uncomfortably.  
  
“And, Shellhead, promise me you won’t tell anyone else about this?” Iron Man nodded. “But he’s so handsome! Like a movie star. Those eyes.” Steve sighed dreamily.  
  
He noticed that Iron Man had gone awful quiet.  
  
“Shellhead, do you have a problem with my saying that because he’s a man?”  
  
“What? No!”  
  
“Because that wouldn’t be in keeping with the Avengers’ spirit of acceptance and tolerance.”  
  
“I assure you, Cap, I’m definitely not mad that you’re attracted to a man.”  
  
“But you are mad that I’m attracted to Mr. Stark?”  
  
Iron Man spluttered, the sound bizarrely distorted through the voice modulator. “He’s not… that’s not what I meant.”  
  
A thought suddenly crossed Steve’s mind. He leaned forward and carefully placed a hand on Iron Man’s knee. “Are you mad because you’re attracted to him too?”  
  
“ _What?_ ”  
  
“It’s okay, Shellhead.” Steve patted his leg comfortingly. “Working with a fella like that all day - so sophisticated and good looking, such a kind person, everything you could want from a man - how could you not fall for him?”  
  
“Uh, Cap, it’s really not like -”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. I understand how you must feel. But we can work this out.”  
  
“It’s okay, really -”  
  
“I won’t go after him,” Steve promised. Romance was nice, but friends were more important. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”  
  
“Why, were you planning on… going after him?”  
  
The blush returned to Steve’s cheeks. “I was going to ask him on a date. But don’t worry!” he cut off Iron Man’s protests. “I would never do that now I know how you feel.”  
  
“You don’t have to -”  
  
“I won’t hear another word about it,” Steve said firmly.  
  
Iron Man’s shoulders slumped. It must be relief that he was feeling. Steve was sure he was doing the right thing now.  
  
“Don’t give it another thought, Shellhead.” He punched Iron Man’s arm playfully. “I’ll steer well clear of Mr. Stark. That’ll give you an opening if you wanted to make a move. Say, if you ever need advice or you want some help expressing your feelings - I’m not much of a wooer but it’d be my pleasure to help you show Tony how you feel.”  
  
Iron Man’s shoulders had slumped even further. The poor fella, he must have it real bad for Tony. “Sure, Cap. I’ll let you know if I need any help. Thanks.”  
  
Steve slung an arm around him and pulled him into a hug. “That’s what friends are for.”


	3. AA roleplaying silliness

"No way am I wearing that." Tony eyed the cyan and blue cybernetic suit distastefully. "Not my colors at all."  
  
"It's important, Tony," Steve said, exuding calm patience. "We need to learn what The Cabal is up to, and to do that we need to infiltrate the group by going undercover as villains."  
  
"Yeah, but you want me to dress as The Grim Reaper?? Couldn't I be a cool villain like Ultron? I'd even rather dress as Justin Hammer."  
  
"I think The Cabal might notice if you rocked up in one of Hammer's suits. And anyway, I'm facing indignities of my own here. I'm not wild about dressing as Crossbones either."  
  
Tony looked round and took in Steve, face pulled into a frown, unhappily plucking at Crossbones' sleeveless black shirt that he was wearing.  
  
"I don't know," Tony said with a grin. "That outfit shows off your arms rather nicely."  
  
" _Tony_." Steve sounded exasperated but Tony could see a little blush forming on his cheeks.  
  
"You know I do love any excuse for a bit of roleplaying." Tony held up the Reaper's suit to his chest and waggled his eyebrows. He put on his best ridiculous villain accent: "Ahh, Crossbones, finally we are alone."  
  
Steve pursed his lips and rolled his eyes.  
  
Tony saw an opening and went for it. "I have watched you for so long, admiring how you reign chaos down on those foolish civilians."  
  
" _Tony_."  
  
"Think of all we could accomplish together." Tony stepped closer and put a hand on Steve's ample bicep. "Let the world live in fear of the might of Crossbones and The Grim Reaper, united at last!"  
  
Tony could see a smile tugging at the corner of Steve's mouth that he was clearly trying to repress. He pressed his advantage.  
  
"You know my techno-scythe can be used as a buzzsaw and a stun gun. Don't you want to see what else it can do?" Tony leered to complete the effect.  
  
Finally, Steve cracked and went with it. "Oh, Grim Reaper," he said, stifling a laugh. "I've denied my feelings for too long." He put an arm round Tony's waist and tugged him close. "Kiss me and we can rule the world together."  
  
Tony stood on the tips of his toes to press a kiss to Steve's lips.  
  
"EUGH!" The gasp of horror interrupted the moment.  
  
Tony turned to see Clint standing in the doorway, covering his eyes dramatically. "Bad enough I have to see you two sucking face all over the tower," he said with exaggerated pain. "Now every time we fight Crossbones and the Reaper I'm going to picture this."  
  
Steve gave him a cheeky grin. "Even villains need a bit of love in their life, Hawkeye."  
  
"We're getting in character," Tony said solemnly. "This is important mission prep."  
  
"And now Tony and I need to prep more," Steve said, grabbing Tony's wrist in one hand and the Reaper’s suit in the other and leading him away. "In private."  
  
They left Clint looking stricken and mumbling about needing brain bleach.


	4. Tony cheats on Steve with Ty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for infidelity, unhealthy relationships, and unhappy ending.

Tony wakes up each morning and Steve’s there. He’s smiling softly, bringing him a cup of coffee, rubbing his shoulders after a hard day in the workshop. Steve kisses him gently and touches him like he’s something precious, like he deserves to be adored.  
  
He’s everything Tony ever thought that he wanted.  
  
He’s nothing that Tony needs.  
  
\--  
  
Ty is sharp nails digging into his back and cruel words in his ear. He’s pointed smirks and hard slaps, the blood dripping down Tony’s chin from his broken lip. He’s salt in the wound, he’s poison.  
  
Tony can’t get enough.  
  
\--  
  
It started off innocently enough. ( _Innocent_ , Tony thinks. _Really?_ Even his inner monologue is full of lies.) Tony loves Steve, loves being with him, loves sleeping with him. He loves the way Steve is so tender, so responsive, so expressive. They make love whenever they can, and every time Steve looks into his eyes like he could live there.  
  
But there’s an urge Tony has, an itch that needs scratching. Sometimes it’s a need for restraint, to be held down and come face to face with the feeling of powerlessness, to see it and accept it as a part of his life. It’s necessary for someone in Tony’s line of work.  
  
Sometimes it’s a need for something more, for punishment. The corporal tethering of his mind to his actions: a fist in his face, a line of whip marks across his shoulders.  
  
Whenever he needs that, he knows he can always turn to Ty.  
  
\--  
  
He wasn’t even aware of what he was doing at first. When Ty had come back onto the scene with some ridiculous scheme to steal Stark Industries, Tony had suited up and fought him like any other villain. Just another day in the life of Iron Man.  
  
But Tony had kept finding himself back there, in a room with Ty, replaying phone messages from him, thinking about what he wants. He told himself he was trying to figure out Ty’s next move, but that wasn’t it.  
  
He kept going back because Ty saw him. Ty knew him. Ty’s words would flay him open and his fists felt like sweet relief.  
  
\--  
  
Steve supports him. He’d never stand in the way of Tony’s job. He knows that Iron Man faces dangerous threats, and he knows that Tony feels responsible for fixing them.  
  
Whenever Tony is running out the door to face down Ty, again, Steve wishes him luck and kisses the side of the faceplate as Tony suits up.  
  
At some point, his interventions with Ty stopped being about protecting innocents and started being about the punishment that Tony knows he deserves. Tony never was good at staying on the moral side of that line.  
  
\--  
  
Ty outsmarts him, captures him, strips him out of the armor and strings him up in some godforsaken dungeon in a basement somewhere, and Tony tries to pretend like he doesn’t let this happen every time.  
  
Ty smiles as he peels pieces of the armor away, pulling down Tony’s defenses until he’s stripped bare and his shame is right there on the surface for everyone to see.  
  
Tony used to try and tell himself that this wasn’t sexual, it was just business. But these days he’s achingly hard the minute he hears Ty’s voice, dripping with disdain.  
  
Ty breaks him down, mentally and physically, using chains or electrodes or drugs or whatever other toy he feels like. Sometimes, Ty uses nothing but his voice. Those times are the worst.  
  
Sometimes he comes, sometimes he doesn’t. Ty doesn’t seem to notice or to give a shit.  
  
Sometimes Ty makes Tony suck him off, sometimes he fucks him. It’s all a power play, a way for Ty to assert his dominance. It’s as sentimental as a dog pissing on a lamppost to claim it.  
  
Tony wonders what it says about him that these are the only times he feels truly alive.  
  
\--  
  
When he gets home from his encounters with Ty, Steve is there to soothe him, to tell him it’s ok. Steve washes the blood from his face and tends to his injuries with such gentleness. He wraps him in blankets and brings him warm soup.  
  
Tony’s stomach roils with nausea and he throws the soup down the drain when Steve isn’t looking.  
  
Because Ty’s right, that’s the thing. Tony is worthless. He is unlovable. He sees how Steve tries, but Steve can never truly love him because Steve doesn’t know him. Steve loves the imaginary Tony who lives only in his head, his dear Shellhead who’s strong and brave and always does the right thing.  
  
Tony’s never been that man. He hates Steve a little for thinking that he could be.  
  
Steve loves a simulacrum, and Tony feels nothing but alone than when they’re together. Ty might hurt him, might be cruel and capricious and never ask his consent, but at least he sees Tony for who he is. At least it feels real.  
  
\--  
  
“Don’t go,” Steve asks one night when Tony’s phone beeps with Ty’s location.  
  
Steve never asks that.  
  
“Please, stay with me.”  
  
Tony looks at him, sees how he won’t meet his gaze, sees how his eyes are red and puffy from crying even with the serum. Tony knows then that he knows.  
  
“Let someone else handle the villain tonight. Call one of the other Avengers.”  
  
And that does it for Tony. Steve knows that Tony has been lying, he knows the truth about Ty, and he’s still willing to go along with the pretense that Tony is a hero who selflessly heads out to take down evil villains.  
  
Tony is so disgusted he can’t speak. Steve tries to touch his arm and he recoils, revulsion boiling through him.  
  
Tony walks out of the room and doesn’t look back. He and Steve were a fantasy that was never going to work out.  
  
He goes to Ty.  
  
They deserve each other. It’s better this way.


End file.
